


Never have I ever...

by Pryxer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking Games, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pryxer/pseuds/Pryxer
Summary: Harry travels back in time after defeating Voldemort and plays never have I ever with the Slytherins.Did this for the challenge time of the Tomarry Discord server.





	Never have I ever...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first time in... 5 years writing fanfiction and my absolute first time writing one in english:)  
> The challenge this month of the discord server was that artist should write a fanfiction and writers should try to draw something (or just try sth new in general) so I just thought i'd give it a try and since there's still 30min of April left I would say I'm on time :D But I didn't have time to proofread it Soooooo enjoy?
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> After defeating Voldemort, Harry travels back in time and ends up in Slytherin doing his 7th year.  
> Harry and his dorm mates play drinking games  
> “Never have I ever robbed a bank” - Harry takes a shot   
> ”Never have I ever fought a giant/troll/werewolf/dragon!” - Harry takes a shot   
> ”Never have I ever used an unforgivable” - Harry takes a shot   
> ”Never have I ever killed a person” - Harry takes a shot   
> The more outrageous the claim, the more likely Harry’s done it  
> Tom likes him more and more the longer the game continues.

Harry stood panting over Voldemorts corpse, wand still clutched in his hand. A silent tear rolled down his cheek. He never wanted to kill anyone. He just wanted to live peacefully but Voldemort just wouldn’t leave him alone. Now he’s become a murderer, just like Voldemort and his minions. As his tear hit the grass, the floor began to shake. In the distance, he heard screams like from far away. His vision tunnelled and colourful spirals and stars appeared in front of his eyes before everything went black.   
He woke up with a start, sat up and looked around. In the distance, he could see the Hogwarts castle and a few students milling around. No sign of Voldemort and his minions or even a fight. He could have bet the castle was damaged and that there were scorch marks where the castle was hit by stray spells. However, everything seemed normal. Slowly he stood up and cautiously made his way to the castle doors. Some students noticed him and started whispering while repeatedly looking him up and down. Just now, he realised that his had multiple slashes and holes and even a few burn marks from a few spells that hit him. The pointing and whispering followed him all the way to the great hall. He didn’t really pay much attention to his surroundings while making his way to the Gryffindor table. So he first didn’t notice that a tense silence has fallen over the great hall or that the teachers have moved from their position at the head table and slowly made their way to him. “Stop! Hands in the air where we can see them!” a voice yelled behind him. Alarmed he turned around, thinking Voldemort had returned, only to find a wand pointed directly at his head. He flinched back and slowly followed the wand with his eyes up to its owner. “Who are you?” he asked confused, not recognising the person although he wore teaching robes so he should know him. “That’s what we should be asking you, boy! Now hands in the air!” Harry looked around and just now realized that he didn’t recognise a single person. No Hermione or Ron or even Draco in sight. “Did you not hear me?!” Slowly Harry raised his hands above his head and faced the other man.   
“Expelliarmus! Incarcerous!”  
“Hey! You can’t do that!”  
“Silence! You’re coming with us and explain what you’re doing here!”  
Silently they marched up to the headmaster’s office where he was placed on a chair and a few drops of veritaserum were forced down his throat. After what felt like an eternity later Harry emerged from the fuzzy feeling in his head and looked around at the shocked and contemplative expressions of the other wizards he realized must be the headmaster and professors of this time. Under a silencing charm they discussed what to do with him and kept glancing distrustfully in his direction. Finally they released him from the incarcerous and explained he’d have to stay here until they’d find a way to send him back. In the meantime he’d get sorted and live his life as normal as possible. So he was marched back to the great hall where the sorting hat was dumped on his head without preamble. Everyone waited with baited breath to see where the weird new student would get sorted into. It barely took a minute before a “Slytherin” echoed through the hall. Shocked Harry went to his new house still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he didn’t end up in Gryffindor this time. He sat down around the centre of the table where some boys made space for him and started eating mechanically. After a few minutes he felt the stares of his new housemates and looked questioning up from his plate. Only to promptly choke on a piece of carrot. “You!” he screeched incredulously while wishing he could just punch the politely enquiring smile off Tom Riddles face. Of course he had to land in the time of Tom fucking Riddle. Great. Just what he needed. A dark Lord in the making who probably had already amassed his entourage and started planning world domination. Absolutely wonderful! “Me?” Riddle enquired looking honestly confused. “Maybe it would be more polite to introduce yourself first properly? But if it’s so important to you I’m Tom Marvolo Riddle, the Head boy.”   
Harry couldn’t stop himself from gaping at Tom freaking Riddle as he talked. Politely. No way was Voldemort polite. Ever!   
“I’m not ready for this” he mumbled and got up ignoring the confused whispers and stares. Even without the map, he managed to arrive at the Slytherin common room without encountering anyone. Now he just stared at the entrance wondering how he’d get inside without the password before the other Slytherins came. All polite asking and begging helped nothing and he just hissed at it angrily “Open damnit” and magically the door actually opened. Harry stared some more before cautiously entering and looking around. Not much had changed from the time he’d been here with Ron in his second year and he made his way to one of the comfortable looking couches. Shortly after Tom and his friends, or more like cronies, walked in and headed directly towards him. “Hello Evans,” Harry looked up at hearing his fake name because he couldn’t just walk around claiming to be a Potter when there were still some alive. “Mind if I sit here?” not waiting for an answer he sat down directly beside Harry and just looked at him. “After dinner we normally just relax and talk a bit. You’re welcome to join us.” Tom said with a pleasant smile.  
And true to his words they really just talked about the most boring stuff Harry had ever heard, about how Berry, whoever that is, had dyed his hair or how Ann had worn the most horrible make-up.   
“God are you always this boring?” Harry asked the group who now looked at him incredulously. “How about we spice things up a bit? Ever heard of ‘Never have I ever’?” most boys shook their heads silently only Tom nodded in understanding.   
“Well if you’re so keen on spicing things up, as you so eloquently put it, we can as well get something to drink from the house elfs” After explaining the rules to the still confused looking remaining people they started the game.  
“Ok I’ll start with something easy for the beginning,” Harry said grinning. “Never have I ever had a one-night stand”  
A few guys chucked their drink and surprisingly Tom wasn’t one of them. Even in second year Harry could tell that he looked pretty good and the few years made his sharp cheekbones even more pronounced so Harry couldn’t imagine him having trouble finding a girl.  
“I’ll go next!” announced a brown-haired boy with glasses excitedly. “Never have I ever-“ he looked around conspicuously “robbed a bank!” Everybody just started laughing knowing that you can’t rob Gringotts. The laughter abruptly changed to disbelieving stares as Harry downed his shot. Then the arguing began. Exclamations of “No you can’t have! That’s impossible! You’re lying” filled the air and Harry just grinned at them, assured them that it’s the truth, and prompted them to go on still grinning like a lune. They let the topic drop for the moment and continued with safer questions for now until a blond boy that looked startlingly similar to Draco Malfoy, was next: “Never have I ever fought a XXXXX classified beast!” Again Harry was the only one to drink. With fake innocence, he asked, “If I’ve fought multiple ones do I have to take multiple shots?” This time the uproar was not that easily calmed down. Everyone was calling him a cheater or a liar. It only stopped when everyone was hit with a stinging spell. “You’re making fools out of you! Stop behaving like first years and get yourself together!” he said in a stern voice that booked no argument and turned to Harry after making sure everyone got the message. “Now why don’t you explain a bit why you claim to have fought multiple of those beasts?” he asked with a strange glint in his eyes. Harry just grinned at him cheekily “Nope I don’t have to explain on it so I won’t” still grinning smugly at Riddles tightly controlled expression.  
The other Slytherins seemed to make it their job to come up with even more outlandish ideas just to see if they found something Harry hadn’t done.  
”Never have I ever used an unforgivable” - Harry takes a shot but he conceded he didn’t really like it and only did it when emotions where running high. It seems the more outrageous the claim, the more likely Harry’s done it and the Slytherins are absolutely flabbergasted.  
”Never have I ever killed a person” - Harry takes a shot thinking back to the last few days and of the final battle. Of him standing over Voldemorts body, still on the ground and lifeless. A life he had taken, making him a murderer. While he was lost in thought the common room grew quiet, them being the only ones still awake, and everyone focused on him. Tom drank up the lost look in his eyes, the regret and the loss and couldn’t deny the green-eyed boy who had done so many outrageous things in his short life intrigued him. He vowed to get closer to him and dissect every part that was Harry Evans. But for now he’d just observe until the time was just right and he could make him his.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
